


On Top of the World

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: AU, Character-sketch, Drabble, Gen, Written a few years ago, doesn't factor in the jungle movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Being on top of the world doesn't always bring happiness.Character-sketch, doesn't factor in The Jungle Movie.





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and never got to publishing the story until now. 
> 
> Obviously, don't own Hey Arnold! Viacom and other people own these characters!

_Arnold_

He's on top of the world. Not figuratively speaking, he's actually there doing research on animals and flying to strange and exotic places. He's learned to let go of some old childhood dreams, like finding his parents. Instead, Arnold just does good in the world by researching on how global warming affects the climate.

_And he's on top of the world._

* * *

_Helga_

Helga ends up exactly where she envisions herself in life - being a writer and a poet. But while she clings to one dream she's been always wanting to have - Arnold, she can't have him. Since he's nowhere to be found.

_And she's only lost._

* * *

_Gerald_

Gerald lost contact with his old best friend, Arnold, only because he didn't really understand why his buddy would want to be somewhere so cold, so isolated and so lonely.

_And he's only lonely._

* * *

 

_Phoebe_

Phoebe is the only one who slightly understood why Arnold is at Ny-Ålesund right now. It's only saddens her that nobody is truly happy at all.

_And she knows the truth._

* * *

 

_And that's how being on top of the world truly feels...._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ny-Ålesund which is in Norway, and it's pretty much on top of the world. Most people who live there need to apply to live in this place because during the winter months it's dark the whole time and during the summer the summer sun exists (light all the time). It's pretty cool place! People tend to do research on arctic conditions.


End file.
